project meatball
by eva00
Summary: its about killer meatbals
1. meatballs introduced

In an ancient time in well ancient Egypt there lived a pharaoh (well duh this is yu gi oh) anyway this pharaoh controlled an army of non other than killer meatballs. Well king yami did have that whole army of spell casters and monsters but the real terror was the meat balls well anyway here's where the story begins............  
  
Yami- have you secured the perimeter yet  
  
Solider- no sir but we do have Seth surrounded  
  
Yami- surrounded isn't good enough commander we need him caught  
  
Solider- yes sir but how do u suppose we do that  
  
Yami- send in the "special squad"  
  
Solider- you mean the squad of Dark magician masters  
  
Yami- no the other special squad  
  
Solider- the Red Eyes  
  
Yami- no idiot the meatballs  
  
Solider- but sir we can't control them yet  
  
Yami- find a way  
  
Solider- yes sir (solider leaves with a bow and Joey walks in)  
  
Joey- sir are forces jest got wiped out by Seth's blue eyes he's taken out half ar squad  
  
Yami- (slams fists on table) damn that's the third half a squad he's taken out this month  
  
Joey- what should we do sir  
  
Yami- I'm promoting you to captain of the special squad  
  
Joey- which one sir  
  
Yami- project meatball  
  
Joey- no sir you no dats a bad idea  
  
Yami- we have no choice Captain Wheeler  
  
Joey- sir I turn it down  
  
Yami- you can't do that  
  
Joey- and why not  
  
Yami- because I am the pharaoh and I'm ordering you to  
  
Joey- gods damn it  
  
Yami- I will give you aid of one other solider of your choice  
  
Joey- (thinking) I chose Duke  
  
Tbc. 


	2. meatballs atk

Yami- Duke wow I was expecting Tristan  
  
Joey- naw Tristan's an idiot  
  
Yami- but I thought you guys were best friend  
  
Joey- we ar but in the heat of battle I need a comrade not a friend  
  
Yami- w/e (calls sexy slave girl in)  
  
Slave- yes master the "usual"  
  
Joey- @-@U  
  
Yami- **ahem** um not right now I need you to run an errand for me  
  
Slave- yes master  
  
Yami- I need you to bring me Captain Devilin  
  
Slave- yes master(leaves and comes back with Duke)  
  
Yami- Captain I need you and Captain Wheeler to lead the special squad against Seth  
  
Duke- why me  
  
Joey- I picked you  
  
Duke- so whats this squad of  
  
Yami and Joey in unison- killer meatballs  
  
Duke- can you control them  
  
Yami- ummmmmm  
  
(just then the solider from chapter 1 comes in screaming for his life)  
  
Yami- commander what happened did Seth's blue eyes do this to you  
  
Solider- no it was it was the meat ball  
  
(now in come the slave screaming her head off as a large wad of meat starts chewing off her face)  
  
Yami- not her we had plans tonight Joey- @_@U  
  
Duke- (pulls out sword and kills the meat but not until after it kills the girl)  
  
TBC Hope u like em im still new at this so bear with me 


	3. training begins

Duke- what the hell was that  
  
Joey- one of ar meatballs  
  
Duke- u mean we have to send those things into battle  
  
Yami- yes  
  
Duke- ta hell with that  
  
Yami- you've got no choice  
  
Joey- we all ready did this skit with me lets just skip it  
  
Yami- never thought id say this but good idea  
  
Duke-(pissing his pants) I don't wanna  
  
Yami- your team just killed my favorite slave girl they'd better learn to behave  
  
Joey- but dey're dangerous  
  
Yami- so  
  
Duke- no way in hell  
  
Yami- I'm not paying you to quit  
  
Duke- your not paying me at all  
  
Joey- yea we want ta be paid  
  
Yami- IF you survive ill give you each a position of power and a slave  
  
Joey and Duke- (thinking it over) deal  
  
Yami- goood start now (pushes button and sends them both to meatball chamber)  
  
Joey- wow dat was fast  
  
Duke- (screaming) they're on me they're on me  
  
Joey- no they're not they're in those cages ur jest hallucinating  
  
Duke- o hehe I knew that  
  
Joey- well lets get ta work  
  
Duke- gotcha  
  
So duke and Joey spend about 7 weeks training the killer meatballs and then they were brought before king yami again  
  
Duke- the army is complete  
  
Joey- unlike us (shows where meatball took chunk from his leg)  
  
Yami- good because you attack at sundown  
  
Duke- but that's in 15 minutes  
  
Yami- then you better hurry  
  
Tbc  
  
I no it wasn't as funny but the next 1 shld be Plz review 


	4. the final battle

Thank you my reviewers I appreciate it now for ch 4  
  
Duke- Joey can I ask you something  
  
Joey- I don't have a choice you just did  
  
Duke- (punching him) I didn't mean that you idiot  
  
Joey- sorry sure ask away  
  
Duke- I was just wondering.......  
  
Joey- yees  
  
Duke- WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE WITH 6000 KILLER MEATBALLS BEHIND US  
  
Joey- following orders  
  
Duke- dragon 7:00  
  
Joey- damn its Seth already  
  
Duke- ready steady banana hahahahaha gottcha  
  
Joey- no time to be playing dumbass  
  
Duke- sorry attack  
  
Narrator- 6000 meatballs attack Seth's army and there is a blood stained battle with weapons gnashing and flesh tearing (turns to see them sitting and banging pots together)  
  
Seth- you see this is a new robe and all  
  
Narrator- yeah make me look like the idiot  
  
Joey- fine now we attack  
  
Narrator- Now 6000 meatballs attack Seth's army and there is a blood stained battle with weapons gnashing and flesh tearing until only 2 were left standing  
  
Joey- need medic cant feel arms or legs (looks down to discover that his arms and legs were missing) aww crap  
  
Seth- alright duke we will decide the victor in a shadow game  
  
Duke- alright  
  
Seth- I call forth the mighty....  
  
Duke- let me guess (mockingly) BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON  
  
Seth- no DARK MAGICIAN  
  
Duke- this story is screwy but o well go ORGATH THE RELENTLESS  
  
OTR- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAR  
  
BEWD- RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
OTR- AHHHH (does kamikaze atk that fails and dies)  
  
Seth- ha I win  
  
Narrator- just then a meatball jumps up and bites them both in half  
  
The end 


End file.
